


Its Okay || HCS6 Oneshot

by Shadow_azzy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Grian got left in sahara oh no-, Oneshot, death mention, near starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_azzy/pseuds/Shadow_azzy
Summary: The moment the dirty blond british boy disappeared, It was quiet around the server. Mumbo and Iskall notice this finally, and find the boy in need of help.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Its Okay || HCS6 Oneshot

Grian had gotten trapped in here weeks ago. No one had noticed…. He had been eating the redstone of the building's system. He was so… so hungry….. He had run out of actual food ages ago. He wanted out. He was stuck.  _ Let me out…. Mumbo, Iskall…… _ He thought. Sure, he could starve to death and respawn but… Seeing 'Grian starved to death' in chat would be embarrassing. He couldn't deal with being here anymore though.

Then he heard footsteps, and he made a low growl-like noise when he spotted the man in the suit and the man in the green hoodie.  _ Mumbo and Iskall…  _ He was mad at them leaving him here. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted the food stored in their inventory. He wasn't being sensible as he felt the striking pain of hunger. 

"Grian?" Mumbo called out "Grian are you here?"

"Dude, He could be anywhere." Iskall responded to Mumbo trying to call out to Grian

"I know, But he wasn't in his base. This was the second best place he would be."

"Mumbo… look at the redstone."

Mumbo glanced at the stocking system, and saw a horror. The system that they had both made and were so proud of, was wiped of redstone dust. He also noticed something else that was off…. Wait a minute, That wasn't something off, that was-

"Grian! Are you okay?!" Mumbo shouted 

"Sure, if you count nearly starving because of two idiots forgetting that I existed, Sure!" Grian shouted back as he pulled out his sword.

The next moment, Grian launched himself at Mumbo with his sword. He was so hungry…. Mumbo dodged, the feral boi seemed slightly frail. Around Grian's mouth, it was stained with red. Mumbo and Iskall felt bad for their fault of leaving him here. Iskall knew what to do though, he pulled out food, and Grian was in front of him with his sword to Iskall's neck as he took the one piece of food. He devoured it almost immediately. 

Iskall took his knowledge and told Mumbo to distract Grian, as he built a little trap to keep them and Grian safe once he's inside. He put food inside it, and Grian ran over really quickly to it. Once Grian was inside, he closed it off so he couldn't get out, there was a way Iskall could give him things though. Grian made multiple growl-like noises. 

"It's okay dude. You won't be trapped like this again."


End file.
